


Symbiosis

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Adrift and Related Works [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Family Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Endgame, Rehabilitation, Young Justice Anon Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Wally's back, he's having trouble getting back in stride. Luckily, Iris has a plan to repeat some history, and Bart's there to help. </p>
<p>The twins are mostly just hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

 “That's good, Wally; you're doing fine. Remember to support her head like this,” Iris reminded her nephew, then helped reposition his slightly-vibrating hand to better support Dawn's head. Wally nodded, so fast it was difficult for her eyes to follow, but cradled Dawn to his shoulder as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

 

“Are you sure you'll be all right while I'm gone?” Iris asked for possibly the thousandth time, readjusting the strap of her purse over her shoulder as she straightened back up.

 

“We'll be fine,” Bart assured from his seat in a rocking chair at the far side of the room, where he was busy cradling his father in one arm and holding a bottle with the other, rocking fast enough to get ticketed on a residential street. He looked up long enough to smile cheerfully at Iris. “Bonding and babies; it'll be crash, Grandma.”

 

Wally made some sort of noise – anywhere from a snort to a soliloquy, depending on how his speed was acting up in that _exact_ moment – then held her gaze until it registered on her face that she'd seen him doing so.

 

He smiled reassuringly, and Iris reflexively smiled back.

 

They were going to be _fine_.

 

“All right,” she said finally, then leaned in again to give her nephew a peck on the cheek, which he playfully ducked away from at normal speed, for once.

 

She walked over and gave Bart the same treatment, then gently squeezed his shoulder. Bart subconsciously leaned into the contact, soaking up the affection like there was a shortage, even years later. “Call someone – me, Jay, the Team, the League, _anyone_ – if you have any trouble, okay?”

 

Bart opened his mouth to assure her again, but caught sight of Wally, slowed down to the point he might as well have been frozen, cheeks puffed out to blow air through Dawn's hair. He waited a few seconds, but when it was apparent this slow down was going to last for a while, he conceded the point. “... Yeah, okay.”

 

Iris smiled wryly, then headed for the door. Just as she was about to turn the handle, she heard something that sounded an awful lot like 'lyuanai' and paused to look back.

 

“I love you too, Wally.”

 

With that, she walked out of the room, the house, and to her car.

 

A tense sort of almost-silence filled the nursery after that, interrupted only by the sounds of Don eating and the hum of Wally's unstable vibrations.

**Author's Note:**

> To fit in with the Adrift Related Works, I'm making a note here that Wally was gone ~3 years, so the twins are 2-2 1/2-ish. Counter to what I understand of comics stories, their aging/development isn't accelerated, and is in fact slowed, similar to how Jay Garrick is more youthful than his advanced age would otherwise imply. I plan on this being explained in-story at some point, but until I do, I'll leave this explanation here.
> 
> This is also my attempt to start filling one of my own prompts on the Young Justice Anonymous Meme.


End file.
